


The Honorable Captain

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bounty Hunter Kuroo, Bounty Hunter and Wanted Criminals AU, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Ship Captain Daichi, fight sequence, follow-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: An optional follow up tocaught by audrielAfter months of accidental avoidance, a rogue distress call brings the enigmatic bounty hunter, Black Cat, crashing back into Captain Daichi's life. It's too convenient, but after his close brush with death and being saved by the enemy turned ally, how can he refuse him now? With his crew on edge and his mounting attraction becoming a problem, will Daichi be able to stick to his moral code and help the hunter without endangering his crew and their mission? Or will the devious Black Cat once again get the better of them?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	The Honorable Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157994) by [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/pseuds/audriel). 



> So I read this really amazing fic by audriel, and was completely inspired to write a follow-up. I still can't believe they granted me permission to do it! But here it is, one optional follow up story! I hope I did their characters and world justice. I had so very much fun writing this. 
> 
> Pretty much everything in this AU, other than some of the ship names, planet/station names, and animal names came from audriel. Please read Caught before you read this fic, or nothing will make sense. 
> 
> [caught by audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157994)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and thank you audriel for inspiring this delightfully steamy story! I love yours so much and I hope you approve!
> 
> If you you'd rather not or should not be reading the explicit content, please stop at the bolded text "His grip on Black Cat's wrists..." and resume at bolded "Black Cat's, no, Tetsurou's..." Thanks!!

Weeks had slipped into months, but Daichi hadn't forgotten about the Cat's parting words to him. 

“I'll get that knife back, Sawamura.” 

He still wore it wrapped securely to his upper thigh, a constant reminder that it would likely come back to haunt him. And damnit, he truly didn't know if that filled him with dread or anticipation. The honest truth was a little bit of both. 

So it was with no small amount of dread that he received the news today that distress signal they'd responded to was linked directly to the Black Cat. He opened the viewing screen on the bridge to see Nishinoya and Hinata towing one of the Nekoma attack vessels, a Claw, from where the call had originated. No chance this was a coincidence. They were halfway to the rendezvous point for their current shipment, a batch of Liska eggs that had been lifted from a corporate harvester to deliver to a small farming planet which currently faced starvation. The animals would provide meat, eggs, and pelts for the locals in abundance. Their population of the common livestock had been decimated by an impromptu military occupation. It was exactly the kind of shit the Crows had left Karasuno military for and they'd be damned if they didn't help to right those wrongs. 

The thing was, Liska eggshells were highly prized in the luxury market for their beautiful black opalescence. A shimmer which faded about a week before the little 20lb lizards hatched. Since they only seemed to thrive and reproduce on these backwater planets while being well tended, the corporations had failed to raise them in captivity. Therefore, they hired harvesters, essentially legal smuggling ships, to pay off local worlds in exchange for their stock. Mostly, it was extortion. But even when it wasn't, they'd wreck a planet's economy and deprive them of a much needed resource for the sake of luxury. Relieving the harvester of this clutch had been more of a good deed than a bad one. But the galaxies didn't turn on good deeds.

They turned on money. As soon as they warped, they'd seen the call go out, the largest bounty placed on them yet, in addition to payment per egg retrieved. It was no surprise the Black Cat had showed up sniffing at the door. That raw edge of nervousness scratched at Daichi and his fingertips ran along the Cat's knife at his leg. He opened up the comm channel to his crew.

“This ought to be good,” he said to the two Talons, their attack strikers, approaching the docking bay. 

“You're gonna love this, Captain. His engines are basically liquefied. He was dead in the water out there. I was gonna leave him, but Shouyou wouldn't have it.” Nishinoya's voice was heavy with trepidation. 

“We ran a systems check! His vessel is incapacitated! W-we could like, ransom him or something!” The rest of the crew on the bridge smiled. Hinata was too good-hearted for this line of work, even their version of it.

“All right, hold on you two, let me talk to him.” Daichi shut off the comms to the Talons and sent the hail to the Claw. It opened immediately. 

“You lose something, Black Cat?” Daichi silently congratulated himself on how sure and measured he sounded. Suga, his first in command and Admiral, perked an eyebrow up at him. 

“I did in fact,” came the Cat's smooth voice, crackly over the comm, “it was a knife, about 7 and half inches long. Have you seen it, Captain?” The crew gave him sidelong glances, a question thick in the air. He swallowed.

“I meant your crew and your ship, asshole. Awfully convenient of you to fall right into our path. Dead in the water with your distress call wailing. Like a wounded killdeer. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just leave you to freeze out there.”

“Do I really need to?” Daichi flicked the comm button off. Fuck. 

“Daichi, what's he talking about?” Suga asked him pointedly. They were all looking at him. Daichi let out a heavy sigh. 

“Remember my lucky break from the merc prison a few months back? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to muddy the waters. But my luck came in the form of a black cat crossing my path.” They gaped at him in astonishment. 

“You can't be serious,” Tsukishima replied flatly and Daichi nodded. 

“But, why would he help you?” Suga exclaimed.

“I don't know. Probably for leverage like this. I didn't much care at the time. But it means I can't just leave him out there. Asahi, you and Tanaka take the magnetic cuffs. Have Kageyama run the jammer over every inch of him once you bring him aboard. The second your off his vessel, jettison it. It's trash anyway, but if we can keep the Cats from tracking us, let's do it.”

“This is a trap,” Suga said with absolute certainty. Daichi was having the same feeling, but his own moral code forbade him from leaving the man behind. 

“Captain, this course of action is highly discouraged. The action which dictates the best outcome for us at the highest percentage is to kill him and destroy his ship.” Daichi aimed a scowl at Tsukishima. His cold logic left little room for things like morals and gray areas. 

“Bring the Claw aboard,” he commanded and the crew jumped to it. Suga grabbed his arm.

“Dai, you shouldn't do this. You know how he is.”

“The only reason I'm here right now is because of him. That means something to me. If it's a setup, that's on him. We'll weather it, just like we always have.” He stood and marched toward the docking bay with Asahi and Tanaka, his black duster framing his broad shoulders and marking him as an imposing figure. They stepped in the moment the area repressurized, blasters at the ready. Hinata and Nishinoya nearly leaped from their cockpits, drawing their own blasters. The Claw opened, the Black Cat jumping nimbly down to the ground into a crouch, his fingertips barely brushing the floor before he stood. 

Daichi's heart lurched in his chest. The man was all skin-tight, black space-weave and grace. His boots came almost up to his knees, the thin blast-coat plates along his body suit only marking his fine features more starkly. His hood was down, showing his wild black hair in all its glory. He still wore that damnable mask. He raised his arms in surrender, unarmed, but looking as relaxed as a stroll through the park. Daichi had been worried he'd be as breathtaking as the last time he saw him. If anything, he was more so. 

Tanaka and Asahi approached him cautiously, pulling his hands behind his back and locking the magnetic cuffs around his wrists. He didn't fight them, but he kept that one golden eye trained on Daichi through the whole ordeal. When he heard the clink of the metal as it slammed together, he didn't lower the gun.

“Start talking.”

“Well, not that you'll likely believe me, but it honestly is a coincidence that we found each other. I was tracking what I thought was a group of raiders through the Delta outskirts. Except, they weren't just any raiders. I got swarmed by some strikers that were unrecognizable, and warp hopped. They followed me. I warped all through Delta and into Beta, those bastards hot on my heels. The only way I could lose them was a blast burn close to a star, which thankfully worked, but it fried my engines after the last hop. I didn't know where I was and I had just enough power to send out the distress beacon. Imagine my surprise when a couple of Talons show up.”

Tanaka grabbed him by the hood and hair and jostled him, making Daichi growl I warning at the Lieutenant.

“What a load of shit. Let's just jettison him, Captain.”

“No. Take him to the brig. Get that jammer run over him, jet the Claw and I'll talk to him. I want him strung up wrists and ankles. If he can so much as shrug, it's too loose.”

“Aww, but Captain, I thought we were friends?” the Black Cat purred at him. But Asahi and Tanaka were already shoving him toward the brig. This was probably a mistake. Still, he couldn't stomach leaving him to die. If his story was true, although doubtful, that would make Daichi a much greater villain than he was now. No, he was backed into a corner. 

Suga tried to reason with him once more, suggesting they just knock him unconscious until they reached the nearest station, but Daichi had refused. Prior experience made him shy from any chemical interventions unless totally necessary. And if the Cat couldn't move, then he wasn't a threat. 

He entered the brig just as Kageyama stepped out of the cell, reinitiating the forcefield. His eyes were glued to the screen before him, suspended in light over his arm. He clicked a few buttons and then looked up at the Captain, his eyes narrowing. 

“Captain, he was mostly clean. I found one suicide patch under his right index fingernail, but removal could cause it to detonate, so I don't recommend it. There's also his eye...”

“His eye?” Daichi asked. He looked through the hazy barrier at the man, held tightly in place by the magnetic cuffs. His mask was still in place, but his one visible golden eye was piercing into Daichi like a knife. 

“Yes, his right eye is completely cybertech. He either lost the real one or had it removed. It was transmitting right up until I hit it with the jammer. That means his people likely knew where he was and know where he is now. It's dormant now, but it's possible they could get it back up and running. I can remove it if you like. It would be the safest solution for us.”

“N-no. I'm not ripping out the man's eye. Just hit it with the jammer every hour to make sure.” Kageyama nodded and turned away, annoyance lining his features. Daichi dropped the forcefield and stepped into the cell before reactivating it. The Cat still wore his black mask and his good eye burned into Daichi. A tingle of breathless excitement rippled through him. 

“Neat trick, with the eye. So you've at least lied to me about that much. Your team knew where you were. I wonder why you're really here.” His last sentence dripped with sarcasm and Black Cat smirked at him. 

“So suspicious. Bad things happen to nice guys too, you know.” He shifted against the bonds, his feet spread wide on the floor, held down by the magnetic bracers. His wrists were still bound together with them as well, suspended from a metal prong that extended from the ceiling, made just for this purpose. It was as vulnerable as he had ever been around the Crows, but he seemed unfazed by his predicament. 

His visible eye widened as Daichi approached him, flinching back as he reached for his face. 

“I just want to see it. Your eye. Calm down.” He brushed back the curtain of bangs that hung across half of the Cat's face, soft and thick, revealing a long scar that ran from just above his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. An old injury, the tissue long ago gone white with the slight puckering of a deep wound. The eye looked like his other eye except the iris was black instead of gold. Daichi could barely tell the difference otherwise.

“Usually, it just looks like my other eye. But I'm guessing it's gone dark since your engineer jammed it.” Daichi's fingers were still close to his face and he hooked them under the fabric of the mask. The Cat's eyebrows shot up and he tried to jerk backward.

“Wait-” he said, almost pleading but Daichi pulled the fabric down below his chin with a quick yank. Oh. Oh no. With his whole face revealed, suddenly the Black Cat was just a man. A strikingly beautiful man. Daichi's heart constricted painfully. Another scar ran from the side of his lower lip all the way down his chin. He turned his face to the side and Daichi could swear that a blush broke across his cheekbones. 

“You had to know that we would unmask you.”

“Heh, you know what they say about curiosity.” His eye flickered down along Daichi's form, stopping near his hip. “Is that my knife?” 

“You've put me in a hell of a predicament, Cat. My crew wants to jettison you. Lucky for you, we're three hours out from Pelico Station. We'll drop you off there, unharmed, and we call it even. Deal?”

“You're going to leave me suspended like this for three hours?” Black Cat glowered at him, his voice sharp. It was so strange hearing his voice and seeing his mouth move. It was shifting around uncomfortably behind Daichi's ears.

“It's the compromise, for not blowing you out into cold space. I doubt my Lieutenant Tanaka has forgiven the twelve hours he spent dangling behind one of your Claws before we rescued him.” 

“Tch. You can blow me, all right. You'd be fucking dead if it weren't for me, Captain.” His irritation gave Daichi a bit of a rush as he struggled against the manacles. 

“Watch out, nice guy. Your true colors are showing.” Daichi turned and pressed his thumb to the reader, deactivating the forcefield and stepping out. 

“Come on!” the Cat hollered after him, but the field went back up immediately, and Daichi waved with an arrogant grin plastered across his face as he stepped into the hallway. It felt good to have him at his mercy like this for once. Too good. 

Nishinoya rounded the corner, his eyes drawn in a sharp scowl, his hands resting near the dual blasters at his hips. He looked up at Daichi as they met in the hallway and he was bristling with anger.

“Bad fucking idea, Captain.”

“You're the one who brought him back here.”

“Yeah, because I thought you would be rational and put Shouyou and his soft heart in its place. Not let the damn fox into the henhouse.” 

“Noya,” Daichi's voice was edged in warning, “this is the best option. He's locked down tight. All his tech is jammed. We drop him at the station and my debt to him is paid.”

“Why didn't you tell us about that from the git go?” Noya's tone was accusatory and Daichi's annoyance began to burn more brightly into anger.

“Because it wasn't relevant.”

“Well, it's sure relevant now.”

“Which is why you know, now. Listen Lieutenant, I don't know what you want from me here. Yeah, the guy has been a thorn in our side, but he's just one man.” Noya was staring at him hard as he spoke, his face turning redder and redder. His next words were shouted as the band around his control snapped.

“ONE MAN! ONE FUCKING MAN? Are you kidding me? It's Black Cat! He's not just one man, he's five, ten, twenty people! We don't even know the force that is behind him! And while they haven't cost us lives yet, they've come close! They've dogged our heels at every crossroad and now, they threaten the lives of the people on the planet we're trying to help! I know you feel like you owe this guy, but this is stupid. There's too much at stake for your honor to override simple logic!” Just then Tanaka came around the corner, rifle slung over his shoulder. He blinked at the two red-faced men.

“So you want to jettison him,” Daichi stated, coldly, his military training kicking in over his anger and giving his voice the weight of cool authority. “Neither he nor his organization have ever killed one of ours, but you would gladly murder a man who surrendered to us as a preemptive measure? Is that who we are now? Cold-blooded killers who cut down anyone who might stand in our way?” The eyebrows of his two men shot up, each of them taking a step back from him. “Because that is what you are saying. Which is ironic, since the whole reason we left Karasuno's military was because we hated being killing machines. But old habits die hard, I guess. I'll be sending him with you to Pelico and you can wait on the station while we complete the job to cool your head and remember your ideals.” 

He shouldered past both of them, but Tanaka's voice brought him to a halt before he turned the corner.

“Uh, Captain...”

“What, Lieutenant?” he snapped back, turning to see the two men standing outside the brig. Tanaka looked panicked but Noya was giving him a sidelong look that was almost venomous.

“Yeah, he's gone.” Daichi blew out a breath and ran down the hall to them. Sure enough, the cell the Cat had been suspended in was empty, the forcefield down. 

“Fuck!” Daichi yelled, slamming his comm open to the whole crew, “The Cat is loose, repeat, Black Cat is loose. I don't want to hear a fucking word about it. Keep your comm channels open and track him down. Try to keep it nonlethal. Find that slippery son of a bitch.” How had he managed it? In the few short minutes he and Noya had argued, the bastard had somehow managed to get free and sneak past them? It shouldn't have been possible. 

He turned from the two Lieutenants and drew his blaster, reducing the power to nonlethal. No matter what the cat's plan was, one part of it was certain: he would need one of the Talons. There were two ignition keys for both strikers, one with Noya and Hinata each and then the Captain's set, which were in his quarters. He needed to get to them to make sure they weren't available to his adversary. 

“Team, sound off, Shouyou start.” They went through the rotation and every crewman responded. 

“Hinata is with Asahi and me,” Suga informed him through the comm, which made him breathe easier. The young pilot would be the easiest for the Cat to overpower, so it was good that he had senior crew at his side.

He slid to a stop in front of the door to his bunk, smashing in the code on the keypad and rushing in as soon as the door opened. The lights flickered to life as he reached the locker over his bed. Flicking the latch, he grabbed the set of Captain's keys and turned, only to be met with an elbow to the face. 

Instead of falling straight back, he curled and rolled on the floor, popping up on the other side of the room, keys still in hand. Black Cat gave him a sly grin, holding up his comm badge and clicking it off. 

“I'm afraid I'll be taking those, Captain.”

“The hell you will.” Daichi raised his blaster but the room was small and the Cat kicked out the gun flew from his hand. He ducked from the follow-up high kick that was aimed for his face and reached out for the man to attempt a grab and throw. Black Cat countered him easily, grabbing his arm and spinning on the outside of it, throwing off his balance, but he threw out an elbow to block the next hit. 

Fighting the Cat like this was always exhilarating, his fighting styles flowing and unpredictable. This time, however, there was an additional distraction. His mask was still down. And Daichi couldn't help but notice that he was smiling. Straight, white teeth glinted at him from the devious smirk, and that combined with his golden, lidded eye stirred Daichi's blood in a way that the adrenaline running through his system only heightened. He took a defensive stance, the wall to his back.

“Listen, please, not this mission. Leave this one alone.” Two fast hits that he barely managed to block met his plea and he brought a knee up into the other man's ribs. The Cat fell back a moment, clutching his side. “I'll give you the key, if you swear to leave the cargo alone.”

“You know I can't do that, Captain. Your money is my money. Why though? You gonna buy something nice for Suga-chan?” Daichi scowled at him. He constantly taunted Daichi and his Admiral about their relationship, despite the lack of any basis for it. 

“Those eggs are going to a starving planet. We're not selling them for the shells, we're selling them for livestock. There's barely any money to it, but the lives it will save...please, just let this one go.” Black Cat straightened and gave him a hard look. His brilliant mind was working and Daichi jangled the keys in offering to him. 

“No can do, Captain. Though, I was sorely tempted to lie to you, but things will look better for you if I take them by force.” Black Cat lunged at him and he shouldered him back, the impact jarring both of them. The keys were too large for him to effectively use his left hand and keep them in hand, but he jabbed out with his right, catching the hunter on the chin. A foot caught him in the groin and he bent and huffed out in pain. A foot slammed into his face, sending him spinning onto his small bed. 

The Cat was on him then, thighs clamped on either side of his chest to prevent him from rising as the agile man tried to wrest the key from his grasp. It was this moment that Daichi realized he had won. With his free hand, he grabbed the material of the suit that was gathered at Black Cat's throat, bracing his legs on the floor. With one swift motion, he rolled while pulling at the collar, knocking the Cat off balance and using his powerful thighs to lift them both and slam him down onto the bed. A sharp crack of his head against the Cat's left his enemy in a moment of dazed hesitancy and he grabbed his wrists and shove them up over his head. In a test of sheer power, which this had quickly become, Daichi would be the victor. 

As they panted heavy breaths into the narrow space between them, Daichi suddenly became aware of their configuration. Black Cat was pressed beneath him, his legs splayed on either side of Daichi's hips, arms held above his head. Daichi could feel his heart beat, strong and fast, even with his shirt and the specialized suit the Cat wore between them. Sparks fired in his blood as the man's heavy breaths blew across his cheek. 

When he realized he was staring at Black Cat's mouth, he forced his gaze up to the golden eye that watched him. The hunter looked at him with intensity, his pupil wide in the low light of the little room. His face was battle-flushed and he wet his lips, testing the strength of Daichi's grip on his wrists with a flex. The Captain felt it through his whole body as the Cat's lithe form shifted under him. He sucked in a breath. 

Like a warm current through frigid waters, the dynamic shifted. Every chemical reaction and instinct that had been focused on fighting branched from its course and fueled different intentions. He tried to smother the sharp ache in his gut, but the Cat's one visible eye had locked on his mouth and he leaned up, breath ghosting across Daichi's lips. He was so close, all of him, their lips an inch apart as a smile curved seductively across his face. 

“If I can't have the keys, what else can I take from you, Captain?” he whispered against Daichi's lips, little jolts of fire burning through the Captains veins when they lightly brushed against him. This man was his enemy, he tried desperately to remind himself, but he felt Black Cat's hips shift beneath him and a quiet groan escaped him unbidden. 

It was like a signal fire to the man beneath him, who sought his mouth hungrily, tongue darting between his parted lips immediately. The taste of him was divine, a flare against a fuel line, roaring an engine to life. Daichi ground his his hips against him, feeling the sharp bones of the hunter's pelvis bite into his. The Cat's legs tightened around him, his body rolling up to meet the sturdy Captain and it made him nearly shake with want. 

**His grip on Black Cat's wrists loosened and he pulled free. **There was a moment of fear, but his adversary's hands found the nape of his neck and the jut of his hip, grasping at him desperately. Daichi pulled at the fabric of the suit, wanting access to more of him, but it seemed to almost stick to him, with no opening apparent. The Cat pushed him up, their lips still locked together as he pulled the black duster from the Captain's shoulders. The hunter's mouth dropped to his throat, his hands pulling his shirt untucked, to dart beneath it and run over his muscled frame, even thought the suit's gloves had to have made it impossible for him to feel much. Daichi ran a hand down his chest, gaining no small pleasure from the hard outline of his arousal through the material. He hissed as the Captain grazed over it with his fingertips.****

********

********

The Cat pulled away from him then, turning his back on him and placing his hands splayed against the wall, on his knees on the bed. Daichi could see then the long zipper line that traced down his spine. Black Cat unhooked one side of his hood letting it fall over one shoulder and revealing the small pull tab. One golden eye looked back at him.

“Help me.” His usual joking nature was gone, replaced by an intense urgency that compelled Daichi like few things ever had. He began to pull the tab slowly, which started at the nape of his neck, just at his hairline, and as it opened, the silicon space-weave material unfused, revealing his pale skin a few inches at a time. Daichi's free hand roved his side and hip until the suit lay open all the way to the base of his spine. It peeled back from him almost on its own, and Daichi laid his hands upon the warm, supple skin beneath, pulling them slowly down the expanse of his scarred back. His back arched beautifully into the touch and he made a little whispered 'hah' sound that went singing through the Captains blood. 

As the hunter leaned away from the wall to pull the suit the rest of the way down, Daichi speckled his shoulders and back with kisses and nips. He groaned when he gained access to the man's lean but well defined chest, running his palms all across him as the Cat gasped for breaths. The Captain shoved the suit down past his hips, releasing him from its confines. He ran his rough hands up the backs of the hunter's thighs, releasing a rumbling moan as palmed his shapely ass. Black Cat leaned into his touch, his panting breaths heavy in the quiet room. 

Daichi slammed a fist into the med kit on the wall, dropping the front plate open. He fished out a packet of lubricant along with a condom. As he began to tear into the foil, a moment of doubt caused him to hesitate. He looked at the exquisite man before him, leaned against the wall, his pale skin and taut body beckoning. He shifted and that golden eye met his again. 

“I-is this...Are you...?” He couldn't seem to put a sentence together and Black Cat chuckled at him, pushing from the wall to lean back against him. He ran a hand up through Daichi's hair, lifting his hips forward so that, from Daichi's vantage point, he could see the man's full torso. It included a tantalizing view of his red and straining length, glistening with precum. 

“Bold of you to assume I'd allow you to do anything to me I didn't want, Captain.” At his playful words, Daichi grabbed him, turning his face to capture his lips once more before easing him back against the wall. He unbound his own pants quickly, allowing them to drop to his knees as well. He pulled his shirt over his head, wanting so badly to feel his skin against the warm and inviting body of the hunter. 

Breaking open the packet, he spread the viscous liquid over his fingers, rubbing it to warm it. Placing one hand at the Cat's hip, he sought his entrance with the other, sliding one finger into him, which he endured with a shudder. Daichi felt him tighten, but massaged within him until he eased, pressing fiery kisses to his neck and back all the while. His other hand roved his skin, swirling and pinching at his hardened nipples, which made him shudder and lean back into Daichi's ministrations. He slipped in a second finger and Black Cat let out the softest moan, sending desire pounding through him.

“Sawamura, hurry.”

The Captain leaned forward, his chest against the Cat's back and his mouth at his ear. 

“Why, you got somewhere to be, Black Cat?” he asked teasingly, scissoring his fingers to increase the spread and making the man gasp. 

“Maybe I've just waited long enough.” This answer surprised him. Had the hunter been wanting him all this time? The velvet heat of him was maddening and Daichi searched for the place that would surely unravel even this indomitable rogue. Finally his seeking press caused the hunter to arch back and clench his fists, biting his lip as he moaned a sharp chord. He tore the condom package open with his teeth, rolling it over himself while never relenting his work on his beautiful adversary. 

When he felt that he had stretched him enough, he pulled back, using the rest of the lubricant over himself. Lining up, he pressed into him without much preamble, nearly losing himself in the tight heat that surrounded him. He held his hips steady with bruising fingers, head bent against his back. He waited until he felt him move back against him and then drew out slowly before pressing back in and burying himself up to the hilt. The Cat's back arched as he began to pound into him in earnest. 

He was so quiet and Daichi leaned forward to drag a hand down to the hunter's neglected cock and stroke him in time with the penetrations. His breaths became louder, more ragged, but the Captain realized something. He was holding back, like a man used to having to fuck quietly or not at all. Running a hand up through his luxurious, black hair, Daichi slowed his rhythm and leaned into him.

“The room is sound proof.” 

Like an open flood gate, his voice bloomed into the room. A symphony of pleasure fell from Black Cat's lips, desperate cries and wanton moans, his name falling like a prayer from the hunter's lips. 'Harder, faster, fuck, right there'...the litany of his unraveling desire spurring the Captain close to his peak. 

He was driving into him with reckless abandon, drowning in his shameless sounds when he felt the coil tighten within him. 

“Ah, Black Cat, yes...” he huffed into the other's shoulder, the slap of skin on skin loud even over their vocalizations.

“No, don't call me that. Not like this.” A stirring of emotion moved through Daichi at his words. He laced the fingers of his free hand with the hunter's against the wall, waiting, needing for him to give him this, this one one blissful gift of trust. 

“My name...my name is Tetsurou.” The sound of his name from his broken voice punctured Daichi like an arrow. It was a power, a damning secret, and the Cat had handed it to him like a loaded gun. There was only one reason he would reveal such a thing, and that was because he needed to hear it from Daichi's mouth, needed it more than anything else in that moment. 

“Ah! Tetsurou!” He growled the name, dark and sweet as he came hard, maybe harder than he ever had in his life,, losing the rhythm of his hips as he thrust into him hard. The hunter's head fell back and he felt him tighten at almost the same time, spilling hot over his hand as climax seized him as well.

The two men simply breathed for a moment, trying to find themselves again in the delirium of the afterglow. Daichi pulled away from him, stripping off and tying the condom before discarding it and pulling the hunter down with him. He locked his mouth in a fiery kiss, needing to breathe him in and feel every part of him in that moment. Tetsurou. Could any name have left him as shattered?

**Black Cat's, no, Tetsurou's long fingers trailed from his elbows to his wrists. **He took them, gently, moving them up above his head, much like how he had pinned his attacker at the start of all of this. It seemed playful and he felt the smile creep across the man's lips. Something cold pressed against his pulse point and he pulled away from the kiss with a questioning look.****

********

********

That was when he felt cold metal bind around both of his wrists and heard the lock click into place, securing the magnetic cuffs to the wall of his bunk. 

“Hey, what the fuck!” He pulled at them as Black Cat shifted away from him, standing and pulling his suit back up, the zipper sealing him back in as he brought the tab to the top of his neck. He let out a sigh, moving a blanket over Daichi so he was no longer exposed. His face was drawn, but anger was boiling too hot in the Captain to give it much thought.

“I'm truly sorry to do this to you. But I have to work.” A sick feeling was rising up within Daichi as he watched him pick up the keys. 

“So, this was all just part of your plan? Get them to let you in, break free, make a fool of the Captain, and take the goods?” He didn't try to hid the bitterness in his voice. The Cat looked at him, seeming to weigh his words carefully. 

“No, Captain.” He slid his long legs back over Daichi, straddling his lap and running his hands along his face with reverence. It stalled Daichi's breath and the hunter sighed heavily. 

“I arrived on your ship as Black Cat and I'll certainly be leaving it the same. But for a short time, here, in the confines of this room, beneath the weight of your hands, I was just...Tetsurou.” And then he kissed him, deep and passionate, like he was taking a last long breath before diving into cold waters. Daichi gave in to the kiss, never wanting it to end, wishing for nothing but a different world where they could take all the time they needed. 

When he broke away, he pulled the dark mask up over his mouth and nose, slipping back into the skin of the role he played. He crossed to the door in three long strides, turning back as he stood at the precipice.

“Until we see each other again, Captain Sawamura. Which, we will. After all, I still have to get my knife back.” Daichi glanced at the knife, still attached to the pants that were shoved to his knees and when his eyes flicked back to the Cat, the man winked at him. There was a glint from under his wild bangs and he turned his head away. 

“Kenma, I'm on board but things have gone tits up. Get me out of here, now. I have access to a Talon and I'll get one crate. Yeah just one.” He glanced back at Daichi and then disappeared into the hallway.

After a grueling ten minutes, the magnetic manacles powered down and released him. He pulled his clothes back on quickly, grabbing his comm badge and switching it on. They were looking for him. He raced out of the room and down the hall, heading toward the bridge.

“I'm here, I'm fine. The Cat incapacitated me. What's the status?” 

“He took one of the Talons,” Suga's voice barked through the little speaker, “but for some reason, he only took one crate of eggs. Weird, since he definitely had the time and space to take the other nineteen, but he thankfully left them. Are you okay, Captain?” A warmth blossomed in his chest as a smile forced its way on his face. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be on the bridge in a snap.” As he looked out of the windows into the inky blackness pinpricked with starlight, a whorl of emotions spun within him. And to his greatest surprise, not one of them was anger.


End file.
